Colocados
by Inhala
Summary: Para ellos y sus diversas realidades. Cualquier método es aceptable para "escapar"... editado, A/U.


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencia: OOC leve, Lenguaje vulgar, violencia, muerte de personaje y lemon en un futuro.

Creo que el titulo lo dice todo, el fic tratara —En gran parte— el tema de las drogas. Anterior mente me llegaron algunos mails de personas con quejas sobre el tema de mí escrito como: el uso de drogas, lenguaje y blablabla. Dejo este mensaje por si tú eres una de esas personas: no leas, no comentes y ¡por favor! No me envíes mails con quejas, ya que aquí nadie se ve con la obligación de leer.

**Resaca.**

Sus ojos escocían al intentar abrirlos. Había despertado hace un rato y aun que quería seguir durmiendo no lograba conciliar el sueño, no se quería levantar las piernas le molestaban culpa de un pequeño calambre, además de tener un ligero dolor de cabeza. Mientras el tiempo pasaba entretenía su vista con el liguero movimiento de los pechos de Ino al subir y bajar siguiendo el ritmo de su respiración mientras dormía a su lado, el reloj de pared —frente a la cama— marcaba las once en punto. Si no recordaba mal la rubia pidió ser despertada a las once y media, estiró su cuerpo con intención de ponerse en pie. Nada ganaba continuando acostado, cuidadoso de no despertar a su acompañante salio de la cama. Ella se merecía un descanso después de la noche que habían pasado... Si su resaca era asquerosa y su estado corporal no era el mejor, ya imaginaba las molestias con las que despertaría la chica.

Ya en pie atravesó su pequeña sala a paso lento observando todo alrededor. Su casa era un verdadero basurero: colillas de cigarro por todos lados y los ceniceros vacíos. El único sofá —blanco— con manchas de vino tinto, cajas de pizza sobre la mesa ratona, botellas, latas y tetrabrik a medio beber se encontraban por todos lados. Se replantearía seriamente eso de los botellones en su casa, rápido hecho una ojeada a su reflejo en el espejo al entrar en el cuarto de baño: Ojos rojos y ojeras bajo ellos, labios resecos. El interior de su boca, lengua y dientes morados culpa del vino... Simplemente deplorable. Lo mejor para el momento era un buen baño.

Giró las manecillas, roja y azul regulando la temperatura del agua. Una vez listo se quitó la ropa interior y entró en la reducida ducha, el relajo de sus músculos bajo el chorro de agua fue inmediato, jabonó su cuerpo tomando su tiempo y al estar su cuerpo limpio cerró las llaves para luego salir del cubículo. No secó su cuerpo, aunque la temperatura ambiente era media fría le gustaba dejar que las gotas de agua se evaporaran con el calor de su piel. Ahora fresco y con los boxers otra vez en su lugar, solo pensaba en como acabar con la resaca de raíz la solución llego por si sola: Un bote de cerveza fría y dos líneas de cocaína. Alcohol contra la sensación pastosa y sequedad bucal y el narcótico para recomponer o mejor dicho estimular el cuerpo.

—¡Dios, mi cabeza! —esos eran los buenos días de la Ino. No se molesto en contestar. Los principios de su "relación" eran más acción que comunicación, así que sólo se dedicó a observar la forma perezosa con la que se despojaba del pijama al llegar a su lado y al fijarse en su rostro pálido comprobó que él no era el único con una deplorable apariencia—. Tomaré una ducha rápida y me marcho, Lo siento Sasuke no me alcanza el tiempo para ayudarte con la limpieza —añadió mientras se adentraba bajo el agua.

No dijo nada, ella siempre le ayudaba en lo que podía por una vez que no lo hiciera... Además no era su obligación, cuando la chica comenzaba a actuar como ama de casa. Lavando su ropa, preparando su comida, Limpiando lo que él ensuciaba. Como si fueran un matrimonio, un liguero escalofrío le recorría, no le gustaban ese tipo de confianzas porque no quería que se ilusionara con la imagen de "un futuro juntos", ya que desde el principio —ambos— habían dejado claro todo. Lo de ellos eran simples encuentros esporádicos que con los años comenzaron por ser más frecuentes, aun que él hiciera lo posible por evitarlo, la mayoría de las veces Ino terminaba en su casa. Sabía también, que antes los ojos de amigos y familiares eran vistos como una pareja. Eso a él no le importaba, las reglas del juego ya estaban impuestas y la chica desde un principio estuvo de acuerdo.

Ya en la cocina cogió la cerveza más fría de la nevera y tomo asiento en uno de los pisos de su mesa Americana, desde ahí obtenía una panorámica completa del desastre en la sala… tomaría sus buenas horas limpiar todo, suspiro antes de pensar cómo lo haría abrió su cerveza y de un gran sorbo disfrutó del fresco atravesar su boca y el sabor medio amargoso sobre su lengua, mientras tragaba sus ojos quedaron fijos sobre su guitarra eléctrica perfectamente acomodada sobre su soporte junto al sofá. Más le valía a Naruto que su Fender tuviera todas sus cuerdas y ni un solo rasguño, dio otro sorbo cuando Ino salía del baño camino a su habitación, con una toalla sobre el cabello y el cuerpo desnudo al que no le tomo mayor atención atención, más interés presto a las gotas de agua resbalando por las femeninas piernas y que estaban mojando la moqueta. Se levantó, tomo otra cerveza y siguió los pasos de la femenina encontrándola junto a la cama abotonando su pantalón.

—Ten.

—Justo lo que necesitaba —. Agradecía por la cerveza que caía junto a su camisa sobre la cama, termino con el pantalón y antes de empezar por ponerse la de más ropa abrió el bote para dar un gran trago—. Que bien se siente, ¿Eh? ¿Te queda algo de merca*****? Me duele un poco la cabeza y los calambres en las piernas me está matando —dio un segundo trago —, ¿Es que a ti no te duelen? —Sasuke medio sonrío, claro que le dolían. Los calambres eran molestos solo que no quejaba abiertamente además era un cosquilleo que podía tolerar y como ya tenía un poco de costumbre, Naruto y él solían asistir con frecuencia a conciertos.

Dejó sobre la cómoda frente a la cama su cerveza y caminó hasta el pantalón de la noche anterior. Rebuscó en los bolsillos hasta dar con su billetera, la mirada de Ino brilló frente al pequeño paquete transparente con cristales***** que el moreno comenzó a balancear frente a sus ojos, giró para coger su fiel cerveza y volver a la cocina, mientras la rubia se terminaba de arreglar él se ponía manos a la obra. Con un cuidado infinito abrió la pequeña bolsa y volcó su contenido sobre la mesa, de su cartuchera sacó un billete —el que enrosco formando un cilindro— y su carnet de identidad, con uno de sus bordes comenzó a remover y aplastar el polvo —intentando desintegrar algún posible grumo—. Conforme con el tratamiento dado al polvo formo con el cuatro líneas perfectas, con la cantidad justa de cristales***** en cada una de ellas. Tomo el cilindro y dispuso uno de sus extremos en una de sus fosas nasales y el otro al inicio de la primera raya. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano y una fuerte inhalación el alcaloide***** desapareció, iba por la mitad de la segunda cuando la rubia llegó a su lado. Firme e impaciente como un soldadito de plomo esperando su turno claro esta.

La sensación era maravillosa. Lo mejor era echar la cabeza hacia atrás y sentir como el polvo bajaba por su faringe de manera espesa y adormeciendo todo a su paso, dio un nuevo y último sorbo a su cerveza para luego lanzar el bote vacío a la basura, Con la espalda tiesa se puso en pie cediendo a Ino el billete y sus dos líneas, ahora tomaría asiento en el sofá y ahí esperaría tranquilamente el surgir efecto del alcaloide*****. En uno pocos minutos comenzaría la presión dental*****y la sensación de goteo nasal*****.

—Mierda, en metro no llego a tiempo al aeropuerto —las palabras de la chica producían eco en sus oídos ahora adormecidos, ya había terminado de esnifar la coca y caminaba hasta quedar frente a él, con el billete que habían utilizado como conducto aun en la mano—... Me gasté todo anoche. Déjame estos veinte para el taxi, Si llego tarde Sakura me cuelga —el mandibuleo***** (que para ese entonces ya había comenzado) se detuvo por una breve fracción de segundo, los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron ligeramente y sus ojos se alzaron hasta quedar a la par con los azules de la chica.

—¿Sakura? —inconcientemente el nombre escapó de su boca, La rubia le miró con una ceja alzada.

—Ayer antes del concierto fue ella quien llamó, te lo dije joder —inhaló y exhaló intentando no enfadarse—, te dije que volvía hoy y que me pidió la fuera a buscar, ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas? —en respuesta sólo se encogió de hombros, no hacía falta decir más. Para su gusto ella era parlanchina; vamos, que hablaba hasta por los codos. Así que cuando "veía" que una conversación puntual se desviaba del tema en sí con claras intenciones de ser alargada, él se "desconectaba". Clavaba sus ojos en los de ella y comenzaba ha agitar su cabeza de arriba abajo pretendiendo escucharla con atención. De la noche anterior sólo recordaba una breve charla sobre el último disco de _Gorillaz_, pero en cuanto la escucho decir "mañana" no le volvió ha prestar atención. Ni siquiera recordaba si en algún momento de la noche su móvil había a sonado.

—Olvídalo quieres —estaba cabreada. ¿Lo peor de todo? Saber que su enfado no tenía sentido alguno. Le conocía desde los doce años ya eran siete, ¡siete! años de experiencia en eso de "no ser escuchada." De manera brusca tomó su chaqueta que se encontraba junto a Sasuke, guardó el billete en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y comenzó ha atar su cabello en una coleta alta —acto con el que se estaba tomando su tiempo—. Cruzó una mirada a modo de reproche con el chico, cuando un ronco gruñido llego a sus oídos. Eso se interpretaba de una sola manera: lárgate rápido.

Mientras más rápido se marchara mejor, su idea no era comenzar el día aguantando cabreos ajenos y sin sentidos, aparte quería estar sólo, el nombre de Sakura le había recordado una caja con algunas viejas cosas que tenía guardada en el cuarto de los trastos. Ino era curiosa y lo era más aun cuando se trataba de las cosas que tenía en aquella habitación ya que por órdenes estrictas —impuestas por él mismo— estaba prohibido husmear o pisar aquel lugar.

—Por cierto, sólo yo sé que Saku está de vuelta no se lo digas a nadie especialmente a Naruto —. Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir, no comprendía por qué se molestaba de esa manera él siempre era así y no sólo con ella, era borde y cortante con todo el mundo y ella por el simple hecho de ser la más "cercana" a él, tendría que estar acostumbrada… En fin, nunca comprendería a esa mujer.

Esperó a que pasaran unos cinco minutos antes de ponerse de pie —por si Ino volvía—, en su cuerpo ya no había malestar alguno ¿Quién le hubiera visto minutos atrás con resaca y dolor corporal? Las drogas estimulantes eran una maravilla y mucho más eficientes que una tasa de café, lo primero por hacer era poner música, su día no comenzaba sin un buen disco. Encendió el equipo con el volumen medio alto, a los segundo las vibraciones que escapaban de los parlantes golpearon su rostro al comenzar _Bombtrack_, de _Rage against the machine_. Entre acordes llego al cuarto de los trastos, no eran muchas las cosas que almacenaba allí: Ropa de invierno, uno que otro recuerdo de su niñez y las típicas cosas inservibles que todos se empeñaban en guardar y a las que nunca se le daba uso alguno, solo acumular polvo. Por suerte no era necesario rebuscar mucho para encontrar lo que buscaba, en un rincón mantenía apiladas varias cajas y la que él buscaba era la última de todas, ninguna pesaba mucho por lo que a los pocos minutos se encontraba de rodilla en el suelo curioseando y revolviendo el interior receptáculo.

Lo primero que encontró fue ropa de mujer. Precisamente era por esas prendas que no quería a Ino ahí; había algunas camisas, una chaqueta, dos juegos de ropa interior —de cebra y otra negra—. Todas prendas que no pertenecían a la rubia, continúo rebuscando y sus ojos brillaron al tomar entre sus manos _Please, please me. _El primer álbum de _los Beatles _en formato vinilo y original_._ ¿Cómo habían olvidado esa joya? También habían un par de libros: _Nunca seremos estrellas del rock_ y _El principito_ —este último a medio leer—, por ultimo encontró un manojo de llaves y una bufanda color mostaza y estampados imitación pelaje de Leopardo. La tomó entre sus dedos y acercó a su nariz, aún conservaba un poco del aroma a nuevo. En su tiempo había sido un regalo que por asares del destino no llegó a manos de Sakura.

El reencontrarse con aquellas cosas le estaba resultando un tanto melancólico… miradas, sonrisas, caricias, lugares, momentos, canciones, conciertos. Todos aquellos recuerdos brotaron de sus más profundas memorias, no era el tipo de persona que gustaba recordar hechos pasados; por esa razón no solía entrar en esa habitación con frecuencia, rápido devolvió todo a su sitio sólo que esta vez aquella caja llena de recuerdos, quedo sobre todas las demás. Regresaría todo a su dueña y… si se presentaba la oportunidad quizás ahora su regalo podría llegara a manos de Sakura. Con unos años de retraso pero como decían por ahí: _Más vale tarde que nunca_.

Por el momento lo mejor era despabilar, si una vieja conocida volvía después de tanto tiempo lo primordial era la limpieza, la coca que había esnifado la había conseguido en un trapicheo un tanto chungo y sabía no era de buena calidad. El efecto duraría —con suerte— un par horas, horas que tenia que aprovechar al máximo.

**E**l diccionario de Inhal**a**

*******M**erca: uno de los tanto "apodos" que recibe la cocaína.

*******C**ristales: otro forma de apodar a la cocaína.

*******A**lcaloide:los alcaloides son moléculas de origen vegetal. Cumplen diversas funciones en las plantas, como defensas naturales contra animales y hongos, y suelen producir efectos fisiológicos en los animales. Su actividad biológica es muy diversa, en el caso de la cocaína y cafeína actúa como estimulante. Todos son de naturaleza alcalina (tienen un sabor amargo), de ahí su nombre. h t t p : / / w w w . w i k i d r o g a s . o r g / w i k i / A l c a l o i d e (Elimina los espacios)

*******P**resión dental: al estar bajo los efectos de la cocaína, el cuerpo sufre una sobre estimulación, lo que provoca tensión muscular. Las personan tienden a presionar y rechinar los dientes de manera involuntaria.

*******G**oteo nasal: el consumo de cocaína produce la cesación constante de mucosidad liquida bajando por la nariz. El consumo a largo plazo del estimulante daña y el tabique la mucosa nasal provocando hemorragias o goteo nasal crónico.

**M**uchas gracias por lee**r.**

Bien… se que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que debería traer la continuación de mis otros fics, por si tiene alguna duda al respecto no los pienso abandonar, es solo que con este me pasa algo súper extraño. Las ideas fluyen solas; si estoy acostada, caminando por la calle, escuchando música, con mi guitarra; incluso ¡Cuando estoy hablando por teléfono! La inspiración llega por si sola. Además a este fic le tengo un cariño especial y no se por que —Ya que ni si quiera es lo primero que comencé a escribir—. Pero tengo muchas, muchas ganas de verlo terminado y así como voy, creo que me dedicare de lleno a el.

Espero esto no les moleste.

¡**B**eso**s**!

**C**ambio y fuer**a**-.


End file.
